


I Didn't Mean It

by Geekygirl24



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: His Kitty had practically locked himself in his office and refused to come out for anything…. And he had an uncanny ability to know what it was Bai Yutong knocking on the door, staying silent.When the day came to an end, and the rest of the team were creeping out, not willing to spend another minute in that tense atmosphere, Zhan Yao stormed out, with not a word to anyone, not even a goodbye.Bai Yutong felt like shit.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	I Didn't Mean It

He didn’t mean to say it.

Whatever it was that had gotten into Bai Yutong at the moment, he never wanted to snap like that, especially not at his cat.

But this had been the worst morning in his life.

They were out of both tea and coffee, and his favourite coffee shop was shut for renovations. He had no time to go anywhere else before a meeting with the boss, where he felt like an idiot every time he spoke. There had been no progress in the case, and it didn’t look like that was going to change anytime soon.

Worst day ever.

Zhan Yao wasn’t to know about it though. Not when he’d been at a conference for over a week and was only just coming back.

He couldn’t see the dark look on Bai Yutong’s face, not when he was approaching from behind, and with the rest of the team working to try and get this case back on track, they weren’t there to warn him.

In his own defence, Bai Yutong was startled when someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. He nearly dropped his phone in shock, and the yelp that was let out, was highly undignified.

It didn’t justify what he said though.

His bad mood wasn’t Zhan Yao’s fault, and any sort of willingness Zhan Yao might have had about PDA, was gone.

Possibly never to return.

“What are you doing Zhan Yao!” He yelled, spinning around and pushing his lover away, “Not right now!”

His anger faded into nothing when he saw the look on Zhan Yao’s face, causing him to immediately regret his out-burst.

“Right.” Zhan Yao sighed, taking a step back as Bai Yutong took a step forwards, hand outstretched. 

He wanted to apologise and make amends; he wanted nothing more than to take his best friend and boyfriend into his arms right then and there. He hated that hurt look on his Cat’s face, even more so by the fact that it was him who put it there.

“Zhan Yao, I’m so- “

“Don’t.” Zhan Yao took another step back, “Just don’t.”

Then he turned and walked away, as Bai Yutong let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding, collapsing into the closest chair that he saw.

Great… just great.

………………………………………………………………

He spent the rest of the day hitting himself for his own stupidity.

His Kitty had practically locked himself in his office and refused to come out for anything…. And he had an uncanny ability to know what it was Bai Yutong knocking on the door, staying silent.

When the day came to an end, and the rest of the team were creeping out, not willing to spend another minute in that tense atmosphere, Zhan Yao stormed out, with not a word to anyone, not even a goodbye.

Bai Yutong felt like shit.

Going home and collapsing onto his sofa, he felt even worse. Had he not ruined everything, he could have been sat here with his Kitty, having the other man lean against him. Maybe he’d get the opportunity to slip a hand up Zhan Yao’s over-sized jumper, feeling him twitch against the sensation?

But instead, he’d been a loud-mouthed, quick-tempered idiot who hurt his boyfriend and possibly damaged their relationship beyond repair.

It was an unbearable thought.

For a moment, he considered taking his sister’s approach to heartbreak and get as drunk as possible…. But it wouldn’t change anything about the situation. It wouldn’t change that his kitty was upset, and that Bai Yutong was probably single again.

Shitting hell.

He started to do some push-ups to distract himself but lost count quickly. He looked in the fridge but decided that he wasn’t hungry. He went to bed, but found that he was completely unable to sleep.

After tossing and turning for almost two hours, Bai Yutong crawled out of bed, needing to speak to Zhan Yao.

Immediately.

Zhan Yao wouldn’t answer his phone to him, not a chance, leaving only one option. Bai Yutong shrugged into a pair of jeans and a jacket, grabbing his keys from the table. He jumped into his car and shot over to Zhan Yao’s apartment.

When he arrived, he started frantically pushing the doorbell and hammering against the wood with his hands.

Hopefully, Zhan Yao was still awake… past experience would say that he was.

For a few, torturous minutes, he stood there, until the door creaked open to reveal Zhan Yao in pyjama pants, a slightly over-sized jumper hanging loosely around his shoulders. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bai Yutong couldn’t help but smile at how messy Zhan Yao’s, usually neat hair, was.

He itched to run his fingers through it.

Zhan Yao squinted at him with sleepy eyes, looking over him from head to toe. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, I was- I was just- “ Bai Yutong stopped, struggling to find the right words to say, “I-I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?”

For a split second, it looked like the other man would say no, before he shrugged and moved to one side, waving Bai Yutong inside, where he took a seat on the sofa.

Zhan Yao kept his distance.

“So?” Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow, “Talk.”

“I- Kitty- I just- “ Bai Yutong growled at himself, frustrated over all his stuttering, “A-Yao, I’m sorry.” He finally managed to blurt out, “So, so sorry. Please believe me, I-I wasn’t thinking when I said it, I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry, please- “

It all came gushing out with hardly a break, but Zhan Yao wasn’t looking at him, in fact he seemed to be doing everything possible to avoid eye contact. 

They looked a little red… like he’d been crying.

Bai Yutong felt a little sick at the thought that he was the cause of it.

“You could have told me.” Zhan Yao said finally, voice barely above a whisper, “You could have told me.”

“Told you- told you what?”

“That you’re ashamed… of us. That you don’t want anyone to know.” There were definitely tears in his Kitty’s voice, although they had yet to be shed.

“What- what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you pushing me away!”

“And I said I was sorry, I really am, but what does that have to do with me being ashamed of anything?!”

“You know what I mean!” Zhan Yao was clearly frustrated, “I thought you were the one who wanted us to go public, to let your team and everybody know that we were together, but clearly I was wrong!”

And then it clicked.

“You… you thought I shouted at you because I was angry at you? Because you showed me some affection and I didn’t want that?”

“Why else would you do it?”

“I-I- How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time!” Bai Yutong rolled his eyes in exasperation, “I was having a bad day, no a bad week! It had nothing to do with you, you were just unlucky enough to walk in at a bad time!”

His words didn’t seem to be having any affect… in fact, the more he talked, the more it seemed that Zhan Yao was retreating into himself.

He didn’t seem to want to listen.

“I was a bastard, I know that, and now… I’ve fucked up the most precious thing I’ve ever had because of it.” Bai Yutong shook his head, “How could I ever be ashamed of you? I love you!”

That got Zhan Yao’s attention.

“Please… “Bai Yutong pleaded, “… I’ll do anything to make things right between us, I-I can’t lose you.”

Zhan Yao was silent for a few moments, before a soft chuckle broke free and holding out a hand silently.

It took less than a second for Bai Yutong to leap to his feet, rush over and wrap his Kitty in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered, whirling Zhan Yao around before lifting him onto the counter. When he pulled away, he could still see the tiniest bit of hurt in Zhan Yao’s eyes.

Before he could say anything though, Zhan Yao gently grabbed his son, forcing him to look the other man in the eyes. “Don’t do it again.” His Kitty warned.

“… Did you mean what you said? About loving me?”

“Of course I meant it.” Bai Yutong leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to that oh so sensitive neck, “And I will say it again and again and again until you believe it. I. Love. You.”

“… I love you too.”


End file.
